Sing A Sad Song
by Ren Hikari Akair
Summary: Undefined...
1. Chapter 1

"A FUCKING WORD...thats all you need. JUST A FUCKING WORD. Now hurry up please we gotta go." I looked up at the annoying as fuck mother everyone dreads. She thinks this shit is easy, I'd like to see her spend all her time a writing speech to say at a freaking funeral service, but of course that's just my stupid ass life. I could tell she was stressing ever since dad died but c'mon lady you're not the only one. How the fuck does she think i feel? I looked my mom over after finishing the little speech I had to say at dads viewing. It was closed casket but my mother wanted it anyways.

"Its what he would've wanted for us to do" she said softly to me while crying her eyeballs out.

I was at school when it happened though, and well my mom said i wouldn't want to know how he died, so i made sure i wouldn't shed a tear until i found out. I handed my mom the paper. "Here your fucking speech," She just read it over and smiled at some of dads old jokes put into the writing. I rolled my eyes and strolled out of the room trying to avoid being caught up in another one of the "missing him" talks. I don't think my ears and eyes can stand her any longer. She goes around every day moping, I always thought it was a load of bullshit when they said "You're my other half" to each other, but now I can see what they meant. They really weren't lying. Mom is just as cold, still and dead as any other corpse you'd see in a morgue.

I went into my room and grabbed my jacket, It was black of course. I would have worn my red one but "It's not proper." My aunt had told me, the last time i tried to wear it to a viewing. Well, I put on the jacket only to hear another one of my mothers whines about getting to the godforsaken service already. She's lucky its a holy place otherwise she'd be in the casket too.

After shutting my room door i locked it up and walked to the kitchen to a pitiful scene. My mom (who else) was holding her car keys about to scream for me again, while having her eyeliner running down her face, eyes bloodshot and clothes all wrinkly. I decided to give up on trying to soothe her, it only lead to screaming competitions about dad, once more.

I walked out the door ignoring my mother's pleading eyes just begging for some pity. I wanted to bitch slap her. She was pissing me off. I never did understand why the fuck people always cried when others died, at least they were out of this fucking life of pain, sorrow and all that good stuff. I didn't have the temper anymore so deal with people dying, i was getting tired of it. Like what's the point in dying if you know you'll just be mourned for like years. I've seen people get eaten up by others dying, it made me sad. I learned something new with every funeral I attended, and this one probably will teach me "love hurts."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have no idea, what the fuck you're talking about." I said tossing my hands into the air and mocking the large officer before me.

"Well I'll be damned." He smiled patting his belly. "This little fucker thinks he's all big n' bad." I sat lowered my arms and played with the documents on the table. It'd been three days since these mother fuckers got the idea I started some forest fire, but hell, I wouldn't blame 'em, I started like six in school last year. "What can I say? I like seeing things burn." I slyly smiled, "Especially weight." The officer's face took the color of fireworks,

"You're lucky you're a lil' boy." He quickly retorted. I simply shrugged and leaned back into my seat and laying my feet on the table.

"Anything else? Wanna know where my foot's gonna be in a minute?" I closed my eyes and started remembering the lyrics to this song.

"NOW LISTEN HERE BOY."

"I've heard enough." I let my feet off the table and got out of my seat and headed towards the door.

"What the fuck do you think yer doin?" the big man said putting a hand on my right shoulder. Although he was authority and shit, I don't take too kindly to people touching my shoulder, or me in general. I grabbed his wrist and pushed him on his back, I simply laughed at the fat fuck as he rolled around trying to get up.

"Meh, Fucking Bye." I knocked on the door and waved at the big ass window that I knew the fuckers were standing behind. Just staring at me, and making examples of me, not even knowing what the fuck I had to go through my entire life. The thick man had gotten up and pulled my by the collar.

"I JUST WANT SUM ANSWERS."

"Dude, Shut the fuck up." I said nonchalantly, even though he was bigger than me, I hadn't cared. He released me and motioned for me to go back to my seat.

"Now, We're gonna do this nice and easy, just because I have somewhere to be, Okay?" I stood on the other side of the table placing my hands down on it.

"Okay, this is how many fucks I give, pertaining to the matter at hand." I put up five fingers then slowly started putting them down, First my pinky, then my ring finger, following that was my index finger and my thumb. "Nope, nope, nope, hah nope, Oh look not even this one." I put down my middle finger and placed my hands back on the table slowly moving them towards the edge. The man turned away and shook his head negatively. "Is there a problem sir?" He turned back around and sighed heavily.

"Why are you doing this to me boy? It's just a job, just answer the questions and you can go home."

"I've already answered the questions that I want to fucking answer." I said walking behind the wooden chair I had originally sat in. I looked up at the camera and looked back down. "Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, expecting to get some bullshit as a response. Just then, I lifted the fucking chair and threw it at the glass window. I don't know why, it was just like something had come over me, maybe I'm claustrophobic? I don't know. The door swung open and several other officers stepped into the room.

"About time, dumb fucks, If he's not getting any answers why the fuck would you guys keep him here with me?" I said slowly putting my hands up.

"Fuck you, Come on. Enough interrogation, You think you're a badass, Let's see how badass you are." I smiled and winked at the female officer that was standing behind the guy as I was taken away by the other two.

"Hey, watch it." I said knowing that I'd fucked up... bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get in the car" I looked at this lady, she was in the car seat holding onto the speech as if her life depended it on. I had my doubts about her sometimes, especially these days. Grabbing my bike i waved bye and hopped on. 'I'm not going' i mumbled to myself.

Recklessly riding down the street i could hear the car door open and just about see her screaming my name to come back. Truth is, i didn't see what there was to go back to.

People were looking at me as if i were crazy, but who could blame them. If you saw a girl riding a bike down the middle of the street, eyes clouded with thought in a black dress, sneakers, a jacket and makeup on, wouldn't you? I smiled thinking of all the snickers and disapproving looks i'd get once i reached my bestfriends house. He'll get a kick out of me ditching my mom in the car. Then of course i'll get the occasional "you shouldn't do that, remember what's going on," ; "it's not her fault she's acting like that" and the most famous one "you're such a stupid ass, you know you're probably gonna get chained up one day until you can obey."

I grinned feeling the wind on my face until i heard a truck, a big one lumbering, well driving pretty fast down an intersection i was right about to ride through. "crap." trying to avoid the truck i swerved down a park side walk out of control, only to crash into a tree.

Head first, well wheel first i slammed hard into the tree, the bike was practically wrapped around it. I got a major headache from the shit, scared me too. Getting up I noticed my dress was ripped and my jacket had dirt all over it. "damnit, fucking trees dont know how to move," grumbling, i decided to just leave the goddamn bike there and i walked away.

Feeling a slight pain i ignored it until i got to Max's house. Limping up his steps i banged on the door with all my strength, but with my luck the door opened right before i did and i fell through. "what the fuck?" Laughing greeted me as i felt an arm wrap around my wrist attempting to help me up, i growled and bit it then spit "Fuck off."

Slowly and carefully getting up i heard a snicker come from the male standing right before me. "what a sight...ran away again?" He grinned, and said playfully "i was waiting for you, foods in the kitchen- i'll go get you a pair of your emergency clothes from the closet." He walked off smiling while shaking his head and i went straight to the kitchen.

"Bring some peroxide," i called while accessing the cut on my leg, looked like a rogue cat was hiding behind the tree and decided to make sushi from my leg meat. I looked at the food and smiled while thinking 'he wasn't lying...' There was two perfectly set plates of turkey sandwiches, and a big ass bag of chips where he gets from wherethefuckastan. My favorite drink called out to me from the counter, my tongue dried up as i noticed the condensation drip from the outside of the cup as the ice floated within it.

"Just drink it already dumbass." My eyes shot up to Max grabbing a paper towel from the cabinet above the expensive looking silver sink. I winced as he poured the peroxide on the cut, after all the dirt was wiped away it looked even worse, the thing was big as fuck i stared at it as Max took out a first aid kit.

"My mom taught me how do stitching, don't worry." My eyes widen looking at my friend.

"You're not touching my leg!" I took my leg off the chair quick as i could and i almost fell in the process, "Shit...can't even fucking walk straight" I dragged myself out of the kitchen into his bathroom finding my clothes and book bag of bathroom necessities on top of the counter.

"Hurry the fuck up and take a shower, i'll go easy on you while i stitch. My mom's coming home soon and if she sees that still open i'll get my ass kicked and she'll send you to the hospital...again." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut then locked it.

After the shower i got dressed in undergarments and shorts with a t-shirt i left here the last time i came and almost died from getting hurt. I laughed at myself "At least this isn't as bad as last time.." i decided to just throw away the dress, it was ruined beyond recognition so there was no use for it. I stepped out of the bathroom and ran to the kitchen, leaving the book bag on the floor outside of the bathroom. "Dude just do it and hurry, please." I looked at Max and he already had the needle sterilized ready for "surgery". I put my leg on the chair once more and noticed and pair of sweats on the chair i was sitting on.

Max followed my gaze after a second or two, "Yea...you gotta change into those after i'm done here, trust me you'll want to. Now look away and bite down on this," he gave me a block of plastic that had a strap as if it were meant for this kind of stuff. After doing what he said he started, i could feel the cold needle go thru my skin, it stung. Even without looking i could picture in my mind the skin being sewn together. My mind wanted me to look very badly but my punkass heart was warning me about what Max said, practically stopping at the thought of looking.

I looked.

Blood was everywhere. I stared at it in shock, ripped off the plastic and screamed at Max "I THOUGHT YOUR MOM TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DO THIS SHIT."

Getting light headed i tried to push his hand away, getting weak from blood loss. Max looked at me, his eyes saying he was guilty. "I...I didn't say i listened" I could see his hands shaking and i heard the front door open. "mom?"

His mother walked toward us and her eyes lightened up "Max...What the fuck have you done to this girl?!" She said getting hysterical. I put my head down slowly and closed my eyes, knowing i was safe with his mom here i don't know but i guess i passed out from fucking blood loss. To say the bitch coulda warned me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's my fucking phone call?" I shouted at the officers as they walked away. I held on to the cold iron bars. "Shit... I'm such a fucking idiot." I shrugged and took a seat on the bench. It creaked and leaned in a bit. I lied back against the wall and closed my eyes trying to reminisce about the past, everything had been simpler back then... well almost.

I remember when I was about four years old, my older brothers were always so aggressive and snobbish. They'd always break my arm or leg and just leave me laying there, my father had always been out of the picture because well... you know just like every other fucked up life, he walked out on my family for some other woman. My mother however... had been the only one who'd shown me with the slightest respect, she would defend me even if I was wrong. She would often be walked on by my father and I would try to stand up for her but he'd send my brothers on me. Although you'd think that my mother would be the only person keeping my sanity, there was something about her that I just couldn't stand. She would always say "Life's going to get better, all it takes is a little time." even though from my perspective her life had been getting worse with each growing year. I got older, she was more abused and my eldest brother went to college, the other was presumed K.I.A. during some mission or some shit. Dad walked out and mom continued with her dumb ass speeches about life getting better, even though with the loss of dad supplying the family with money, we'd have to be foreclosed and eventually moved into a hotel. She worked as a side street whore just to get the money we needed to pay for the room, I couldn't even sleep at night listening to her screams at night and the moans of the several men she'd be sleeping with. In the mornings she would always smile and constantly say the same thing, and eventually...

I grew tired of it.

One night I waited at the kitchen table, which was about the size of a chair, for mother and her "client". The door swung open and she was being held up by this man with her legs wrapped around him. The two were kissing and had no sense of direction, they walked into my room and closed the door behind themselves. I waited approximately two hours and pulled a knife from the kitchen. I dragged it across the wall while slowly walking towards my door. I leaned in and listened closely to every sound that came from that room. I heard her being abused and her crying. I eventually heard footsteps coming towards the door. I rushed back over to the front door and stood there as if someone was behind it and I was waiting to answer it, but unaware of who was there. The man came out of the room with no shirt on and had approached me.

"Anyone there?" He said with his deep voice.

"You mind checking for me? I'm too short to look in the peephole." I said backing away and allowing him space to look. He stepped forward and took a glance into the peephole.

"I don't see anything-" He was cut off by the sound of his voice breaking from a sharp pain to his back. I withdrew the knife I had impaled him with and he turned around yelling in anger. He tried to attack me but I quickly sprung forward and stabbed him again, not just once, but multiple times, even after I had reassured myself the man was dead. I walked into the bedroom covered in blood and approached my mother who had been sleeping peacefully. With a crimson covered hand a slowly caressed her face, for I was going to do something that I'd regret later.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was dark, i could hear this annoying constant beeping noise, i wanted it to stop,it just rung it my ears interrupting my comfy rest. I sat up abruptly remembering the incident. My anger boiled up and my eyes shot open. "MAX!" I looked around, feeling a little dizzy from sitting up too fast. Putting a hand to my head i mumbled "shit..."

I felt a hand gently push me down, i looked to the side and noticed it was Max's mother, Clara. "Sweety just relax, i brought to the family's hospital until in the basement, Max is upstairs scrubbing the floor..." I could hear her mumble something unintelligible under her breath...something about teaching him a lesson.

Confused as fuck i just looked at her, she had blood on her shirt and under her fingernails. Her blonde hair was tousled about as if she were arguing with someone. Stress lines made her look intriguingly old for her young age... I noticed she was sweating as she adjusted the needle in my arm, it flowed from a bag of blood that hung next to the bed on a pole, like a capture the flag kinda thing.

I laughed at my stupidity and i tried to lift my leg. It was completely numb, my body felt silly puddy, as if i was melted like candle wax. Clara's blue eyes recorded and took note of everything i did, they were really nice too; i always secretly envied her for them. Looking at her i opened my mouth to talk but she spoke before me "i fixed it up, but Max fucked it up even worse, i'm sorry you had to go through that. Boy don't listen," she smiled softly then her voice took on a more parental tone "never let him do anything medical to your injuries, he could've killed you. and if only you saw the mess." She shook her head again. I giggled a little, Clara was a very clean woman. She hates when things are dirty and does everything orderly, ever her fucking fridge is neatly designed, everything put in a designated area. If you messed anything up she'd probably hang you.

Hearing the sound of someone come down the stairs my eyes shot up to Max, he was practically a split image of his mother, just with a little more manlike kind of structure. I smiled at him as he approached the bed. His mother beamed at him but kept her words to herself, she got up and retreated upstairs, most likely to go call my mother or look over his job of cleaning.

Max took his mothers seat, after she was gone i started laughing my ass off. "Dude, you FUCKED up this time! Omg, i've never seen her this pissed." I grinned "great job man." He laughed and poked my forehead.

"Yeah i gotta try and kill you more often" Chuckling he passed me a bottle of water, I opened it and chugged. Threw the empty bottle at him but he caught it. "Goddamnit, just give up already. I was in the kitchen just cleaning up your fucking blood; you're sitting in a hospital bed in my fucking basement; your dad just died; you look like a fucking mess. You're going through every girl's nightmare. Just cry already." He raged on me and i laugh at his expression.  
"Dude, things could be way worse, your mom could've never showed up to fix your mistake" I laughed loudly and punched him on the cheek softly. "now when the fuck can i go home now?"

He grinned, "in like 10 years. You're gonna be our basement captive. My moms gonna let me do experiments on you, so i can become a great doctor like her and all the rest of the family."

I almost choked on my own spit "oh yea, you're gonna be a great doc." i said sarcastically. "In your dreams bitch." i added in a cyanide tone. "You took it way too far this time, bro."

he looked down sadly, "yea i know...i owe you"

I rolled my eyes "You don't owe me shit." i smiled, "Except..."

"Except what?" his eyes grew wide.

"You gotta explain what happened to my mom" I grinned and his expression became contorted with fear. "And you gotta tell her she can't see me until tomorrow." Max sighed and looked at me angrily.  
Clara opened the door and called "Your mothers on the phone."

I winked at Max and whispered "There's your que."


	6. Chapter 6

I turned slightly left and examined the room, it had been so small and in terrible condition. I looked at the cellar that had been directly across from my own and saw a man and a woman inside of it. I was confused, "Why aren't they separated?" I asked under my breath staring at them.

"Well the answer's simple." A young girl's voice echoed throughout my cell. I looked around it and saw nobody. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I must be going crazy or something." I said to myself aloud. I felt a light breath in front of my face, but did not want to open my eyes.

"You? Crazy? Hah!" The girl said letting out a brief giggle. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl with red eyes and the purest of black hair. She stared blankly into my eyes but something had seemed strange about her. I stepped away to see that she had been hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell...?" I asked as she swung down from above and landed on the cold stone floor. She had been nearly two more feet shorter than I. She looked up at me and held out a firm hand, for a handshake.

"Names, Alice!" she said with a smile just standing there just staring blankly into thin air. "Ah! Do you hear that?" I looked at her curiously as she stepped over to the wall and placed her cheek against it. "Shhh, They're speaking to me."

"_Seems legit." _I had said under my breath making sure she did not hear me. She then drew back from the wall and stared at me and backed away slowly.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME AWAY!" She shouted and went into the corner, she pulled out a razor and pointed it at me.

"What the hell...? I'm not going to hurt you-" I said trying to calm the crazy little girl. She leaped forward and pinned me down and drew the blade back and struck down. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. I heard a crashing sound near my left ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw her red ones just blankly investigating mine. She tilted her head several different ways before speaking up.

"What's your name?" Suddenly something had come over me, her voice... it'd sounded familiar... but from what? Ah yes...

It had been three days prior to the events of today. I was in the woods with my best friends as we simply hung out. It had been the coming end of our summer vacation, and the autumn leaves had just begun to appear. The forest took the cake for being the number one place to be whenever we'd run away from home, we had a little cave where no one had ever came across before. We would normally just talk about shit that happened at home but that day... It had been different. Connor, one of my friends, had decided to steal the rose I was planning to give to my other close friend. He darted off and ran into unfamiliar territory, I, filled with anger, had followed him, not giving a single fuck about where we were headed as long as I got that rose back. Eventually we got so far in the woods I had no idea of how to get back home.

And then...

A loud snapping sound echoed throughout the forest.

"Connor?!" I shouted as I could hear whimpering, I finally had caught the mother fucker. I raced in the direction of the sound only to see Connor barely standing there in the leaves with one foot caught on to a bear trap. I tackled him down and through fists in rage at his face. Not even stopping when I drew blood. I didn't care about what the situation was, all I wanted was the rose. I continued until I couldn't hear his breathing anymore. I checked his pulse, unresponsive. I jumped back off of him, what had I done? He was my best friend and I just killed him? No something must have been wrong with me. Why the fuck would I do that? All my thoughts had stopped after taking a glance at the rose, it was black and now the stem of it was red. I picked it up and looked back in the direction I believe I had came out of. I reached into my pocket for a lighter. Nobody could know... what I did for her.


	7. Chapter 7

After his conversation with my mother, i'd been left alone. I snuck out of the room and grabbed my stuff, put on the sweatpants and ran out of the house. I don't exactly know why I guess I just needed some air. And boy did i get some.

The air was unforgivingly cold for a summer night, i liked it. I looked at my watch, it read "11:54" I sighed in relief that Max told my mom i couldn't come home. Though before i left i kinda hinted him about me 'escaping my fate' of watching old movies with his mother until sunrise. I walked down the same sidewalk earlier that day i was dragging myself down. It had little drops of blood that looked black in the moonlight.

I felt comforted that i didnt really have anywhere to go, or to be. I walked slowly and comfortably back to the park where i almost killed myself at, i laughed at the bike pieces that still remained, reminding me of what i was capable of doing. I sat under the tree and leaned back relaxing, letting my leg rest as i thought through everything.

I wondered what kind of excuse my mother gave everyone at the service, their eyes filled with tears and pity. Snorting at the thought i closed my eyes and thought of dad. Hm..i never really let myself think of him much ever since he died...it made me feel kind of empty, but i didn't let myself cry. deciding to clear my mind i sighed deeply and just listened to my surroundings, i could hear the crickets chirping, an owl calling out into the night, and many other things i couldn't decipher. It was soothing to just chill. Without all the fucking stress, handling with mom. Avoiding thoughts of her i just let my sleep mode take over.

Hearing the footsteps of someone near me i looked around and noticed a tall slender figure of a man standing underneath a tree looking my way. I tried to ignore him, looking at the moon. Until i noticed the footsteps coming closer. Then they stopped, just as if he disappeared. The air grew tense. I was scared. I looked at the area where the man was before but then i heard breathing off to the left of me. When i looked the man was sitting right beside me staring. I smiled wryly to hide my fear.

He smiled back, "what are you doing out here in the dark?" I stiffened and stared at his features. His skin was pale while, his eyes a piercing black. His hair contrasted being light brown, he looked mischievous, especially his smile. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey jacket. He pursed his lips getting impatient "Well...?"

I answered back still unsure whether to leave or not. "I just decided to get some air...I needed it. How about yourself?" I asked, deciding on whether he looked like a fucking killer or a handsome young banker.

The man chuckled musically, and smirked. "I come here every night, because this place is the best to watch the moon." He pointed up to the moon and sighed happily. "Nice to have a guest." I could feel him tense up and looked at my leg. "so...how'd you get hurt?"

I looked at the man bemused as to how he knew about my leg. "Uhm...crashed...into this tree." I nodded my head towards the bike pieces and parts that remained from the incident then let out a sigh.

"Oh wow. hah. You must be clumsy as fuck to do something like that." I rolled my eyes and smiled. The man chuckled and relaxed again still looking at my leg. "how bad is it?"

I remembered my leg looking like sushi and looked away. "pretty bad. Got it stitched up tho. Wanna see?" He looked at me as if i were crazy, and to be honest i probably was, coming to a park at 12am offering to show my injured leg to a man in the park with me that looks like a fucking killer/bank man. Have i gone fucking nuts or am i dreaming? Maybe the pain medicine hadn't worn off yet...

The man interrupted my train of thought, "Uh sure...why not?" I could hear a sense of malice in his voice and my body told me to run. I hesitated and the man seemed to have gotten impatient, he grabbed my pant leg and tore it open right where the stitch was. Just sitting there staring at him i could see his face morph into some kind of beast, a deep growling erupted from his chest as he stared at my leg.

Fear ate me up and i wanted to scream but i couldn't, it was stuck in my throat. Before i could even think then man lashed out and tore at my leg i could feel the fiery pain spread through my body screaming at me to do something. I reached for a stray piece of bike metal and just then the man turned and looked at me i plunged the metal into his neck and i could hear a roar escape his throat right before it flooded with blood, as he was struggling to pull the metal out i pulled myself up and ran away best i could the pain was excruciating but the instinct to run was stronger.

I ran far as i could before i fell into exhaustion. Shaking with fear i hid in an alleyway afraid that the man would pop out of anywhere...I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where i was and i was bleeding A LOT. I almost thought i could see some bone but i didn't let myself check for sure for fear of finding out i was correct. I ripped a piece of the other pant leg and tied it around the wound. It hurt so fucking much i could've died. Taking the headband from my hair i slid it around the area right above the wound and made sure it was tight to cut off the circulation so i don't lose as much blood as last time.

I was panting from all the running i did, and after about an hour i retreated from the alleyway and looked at my surroundings. It was completely unfamiliar. I didn't know where the fuck i was so i aimlessly walked about looking for anything to lead to mine or Max's home.

Sure thing is. I was fucked. And there was no one there to get me out of this situation


	8. Chapter 8

"Vincent." I said softly looking up at the girl who had been on me this entire time. She shook her head negatively and got off of me. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Whatcha' in for?" I asked smiling.

"Me? Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea. I was framed for a murder that took place about two days ago. You know which one I'm talking about right?" At the word murder my eyes had widened and I suddenly began to choke.

"Rose!" I called out to a brunette with a single indigo streak in her hair. It stretched down in length to her shoulders. She turned around slowly, her hair twirling in the wind as it slowly revealed her face. I had seen her beautiful face and taken in a mesmerizing look from her hazel eyes.

"Hm?" she hummed as she looked around. I ran over towards her and stopped before her panting. She giggled at my exhaustion. She looked behind me, "Where's Connor?" she asked. I immediately stopped panting and simply smiled.

"He went home," I raised my arm and handed her the black rose. "I got this, for you... Since your name's Rose and your hair's black." I said. She took it without saying a word.

"There's a fire somewhere around here," she said out of nowhere looking back in the direction I had come out of.

"Yeah I smelled it earlier, where is Harry?"

"He left because he had to babysit." She replied turning away. "Come now, Vincent... We don't want to appear as the one's who caused this." she began walking and I followed after her looking down at the leaves beneath my feet. We eventually reached her home and stopped at her front door.

"Thank you for the rose, Vincent." she said in her soft voice, she handed it back to me. "Give it to me next time we see each other, okay?" I took it slowly and simply nodded. She smiled and opened the door, "Goodnight."

_The Second Day._

I heard constant knocking at the door. I had been staying with my uncle and nephew, my uncle had been my only living family member, unless father is still around. Uncle hadn't given any care towards anything I did and said so I knew his sheltering would be perfect for me. My nephew is annoying and inspires me to do the things that I do now.

"Who's at the door?" my nephew asked in his light voice. I walked towards it and opened it without looking through the peephole.

"Harry?" I looked at the boy surprised.

"There's a fire! At the usual spot! Connor went missing! A body was found!" The paranoid Harry had said, "We've gotta get out here, Like now." He pulled on my wrist and tried to make me follow but failed when I stood in the same position.

"Hold on... I need to get my stuff first, Meet me at Rose's place." I said to terrified Harry, he nodded while releasing me and running in the direction of her home.

"What's going on?" my nephew asked me. I closed the door and headed towards the back of the house. I exited through the back and went into the shed looking for gasoline. I passed over several different weapons of the sorts, being that my uncle was in the military. I grabbed only the gasoline and looked around the floor for something grey and shiny. My eyes locked onto a circular like shape, Yes, I had found the last piece to this new charade I were to bring about. I headed back inside to the living room to see my uncle sitting in his rocking chair watching _Steamboat Willy_. I unrolled the duct tape quickly and wrapped it around him.

"Huh? What are you doing!" He asked in anger trying to break free. I hadn't put enough tape around him so I had to think fast... I reached for two nails and a hammer that lied near the hearth. The angered man had sprung up from his seat but holding onto his rocking chair's arm for support because of his handicapped leg. I used this chance to take the nail and drive it into his hand making sure I heard it penetrate. Then I took the hammer and drove it deeper into his hand until I could see the arm of the chair beginning to crack. The man was cursing and screaming in pain and trying to yank out his hand from the chair. I tried pushing him into the seat but failed because of his size and strength. He got a hold of me with his free hand. "The hell's wrong with you boy?" yelled jerking me around but released his grip after taking a stab to his gut. I withdrew the back of the hammer from his abdomen and pushed him into the seat. I then nailed his other hand into the chair, tied him up with tape.

"What are you doing...?" a little boy's voice had caught me off guard. I turned back to him and crouched down to his eye level.

"I want you guys to be happy... to go to a better place. I'm sorry that you don't get to realize all that you could achieve." I said nonchalantly while looking in the eyes of a boy with eyes struck with fear. Those eyes... they had always plagued me to do the right thing. I knew that I'd just have to do something about them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YER DOIN'?" the tied up man in pain exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted back then looked back realizing that the little fucker had started running away. He ran into the kitchen and had left from my sight. I walked over to the drawer where the knives were stored and took one, along with a pair of tongs, "Joey... Come out, Come out wherever you are. Let me see those eyes of yours..." I looked around behind certain objects where I would believe a young six year old would be hiding. Until I heard a slightly loud breath escape the mouth of the boy. I stepped over towards the table and dragged him from under it. I lifted him up and hauled him outside towards the shed. I entered it and grabbed the nailgun. I placed the boy's arm against the wall and nailed it into the wall quickly while keeping a hand over his mouth. I did the same with his other arm and proceeded to his legs then stood there and looked at his face with curiosity. His eyes had been closed and several tears had been dripping from them. Using my fingers, I opened his eyelids and held the tongs firmly in my other hand. The cold tongs clamped onto the boy's right eye as he had to remain there in that one area not able to do anything about it. I slowly pulled back as it bled down from the socket. I stretched it out far enough so that I could see his optic nerve. I pulled the knife out and quickly slit the nerve in two letting the eye fall to ground. I did the same with the left eye, took a step back and drove the knife through his heart. I then headed back into the shed and came back out with a car engine. I took a sledgehammer that had been sitting there and busted it letting some of the battery acid leak out. I walked back inside of the house and poured the gasoline I had left there all around the house, inside and out. Then went back to the pinned Joey. I poured the battery acid on everything I had touched, making sure I left no trace of myself. I finally struck a match, opened the door and tossed it into the house. I walked out and headed towards Rose's home making sure nobody had seen me escape the fire.

I looked over at Harry's shadowy figure and approached him. He looked at my hands with fear.

"Is that... blood?" I looked around for something I could use to get rid of the scent I had on me, the blood on my hands, no, I couldn't hide this. I had to kill Harry as well, he would just make things harder for me to be with her. He would start to assume things, like he always did.

"Yeah I had a nosebleed... My house just caught on fire! Come on, Rose'll be safe with her family." Harry nodded and tried to step off her porch only to be tripped over by my foot. He rolled over to lie on back and looked at me.

"What's wrong with you, Vince?" the confused boy asked with growing fear. A trowel had been sitting on the porch so I grabbed it and stepped on Harry's chest.

"Rest in Peace, Harry." I dug the trowel into his heart and didn't stop until I felt no movement from him. I dragged the corpse by his leg and brought him to the home behind Rose's yard. I put my hands into my pants pockets and went over to her door. Rose had been the one to open it.

"Rose... The fire has spreaded to my home," I said to her, "Can you think of a place for me to stay?" she smiled and looked into my eyes blankly.

"Sure, You may stay with my family in the guest room." she said stepping aside allowing me to enter her home.

"Framed, where at?" I asked Alice.

"Well, three days ago I had done gardening work for the home behind my own. The day after I found a boy dead in my backyard with the trowel I had used to garden the day prior to that, and I guess... the police must've thought I had been the one who done it." She said looking down. Suddenly a feeling of guilt took over me, 'What if she finds out what happened?', I thought to myself. "Penny for your thoughts." She said smiling, "That's one of the things the daughter used to always say to me when I was tired and annoyed from working." my eyes widened greatly. It had been decided, I would have to kill Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

I put all my weight on my left leg, the hand band didn't exactly stop the bleeding as i thought it would. 'Fuck' I mumbled seeing blood ooze out from the torn piece of shirt. "Right when i thought my day couldn't possibly get worse, some pussy decides to fucking bite me, goddamn cannibals i fucking swear." I looked both ways before i crossed the street, knowing i'd get hit by a car even if i did try to be careful. I always sucked at crossing streets, usually i'd run across them and just hope no one hits me.

Anyways, as I limped my way across I saw a car coming at me, not fast nor slow, but at a steady pace. Being the stupid asshole I was, my mind told me to walk slowly and sure enough i wasn't going very fast in the first place so it just made it easier on my bad leg. The car stopped right in front of me, lights in my face, fucking blinding, i couldn't see who was behind the wheel but i thought i heard someone ask me a question.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Looking at the guy i sighed deeply. Fuck. Just what i needed a fucking nerd to find me all fucked up with cuts all over. Knowing him, he'll probably compare how i look to the condition of one of his fucking game characters in WOW, Goddamn game addicts.

The guy wasn't that tall he was probably 5'6 with glasses (big ones) and the same old stereotypical nerd clothes you'd imagine when you think of virgins at comic-con events. I laughed at his intrigued look when he got closer.

Reminded me of how Max looked at me the first time we met. I was hanging off a fucking monkey bar in the park a spider had bit me on the hand and my body slowly started bloating up, the circulation slowly stopping. He screamed when he saw my swollen body, screamed for his mom. Pssh, yeah she saved me, like she would many times after that because of my recklessness, but believe it or not ever since that day~ for my own safety of course~ he was my best friend, making sure i didn't die jumping off my roof or hoping from the hood of cars on the highway...

Gotta admit, I don't regret not one bit of it, it was fun as fuck, and I got scars to prove the fun. The giant nerd walked towards me and i smiled. "Hey how are you this fine evening? Mind if i borrow your phone, i kinda got attacked by a cannibal." A disarming grin spread across my face, making sure to look as young as i could so he wouldn't think i was faking it, but what the fuck am i thinking? I'm fucking bleeding my heart out and i think someone will have the doubt of what they see and say i'm faking it. Sheesh, I must be tired.  
"S...sure" He held out a trembling hand with a cellphone I grabbed it quickly and he ran back into his car right when I did it was as if I was the cannibal the concept of it fucking annoyed me. I dialed the only number my panicked, stupid and angry brain could think of.

"This is 911, please state your emergency"

I blinked blank as to how the fuck to explain anything at all. "Uhm...shit" I hung up and called Max.  
"Hello" his husky voice answered.

"**B**itch, pick me up. Now." I said as if this was normal.

There was momentary silence for one, two, three seconds and Max spoke once more. "Uh, ok where you at?" I looked around, then at the nerd. Walked up to the car and banged on the window.  
"Excuse me sir but do you mind telling me where we are located?"

"Well, we're in Turnersville, Bradley and Seventh Street." He said with his nasal voice.

I looked at him with an empty stare and put the phone back up to my ear. "Max, I'm in Turnersville, or i think i am, On Bradley and Seventh Street."

"Oh i know where that is, its a nice place; pretty far from here though, how the fuck did you get all the way out there?" he said with a hint of vexation.

I ignored his question and looked at guy. "Hey i'll be here when you come, I ain't goin' nowhere anytime soon with this fucking injury, anyways; the nice man wants his phone back BYE."

I hung up the phone before he could reply, the man brought the window down, i threw the phone in and walked away.

Without even caring about what i told Max i walked off down some other streets just thinking. 'ugh, so bored.' i mumbled kicking a rock at some stray cat I saw pass by me. I looked into one of the dark alleyways and just stared. What if someone was there ready to kill me? All because my stupid ass didnt wanna stay on the motherfucking street i was told to stay on. What if there were more of the guys, like the one in the park; watching me from atop a building or behind a trashcan. For all i knew they could be right next to me and I wouldn't notice it.

I looked over my shoulder and said aloud. "Great dumbass, make yourself paranoid because you got nothing better to do rather than trying to kill yourself all the fucking time. You shoulda stayed in the park and let that guy eat you. Would've been an easy front page story "Girl Gets Attacked By Wild Beast After Hours In Community Park"

As I turned another corner I found someone rolled up in a ball next to a car, I walked over to see if they were okay. Approaching I could see that they were more dead with every step I took. Next thing i knew it I was sitting next to the body, blood on my hands only to find it was the man from the park. He looked younger than he did when he was when i first encountered him.

His chest was slowly rising and falling and my whole body tensed. I grabbed a piece of crumbling cement and held it with both hands over his head. I brought down the cement on his skull and his eyes flung open right before i did. It was a frightening sight but as my mind recalled thoughts of his former appearance my arms increased with speed, as they withdrew the rage of strength from my heart.

Dark cold blood was pooling around his body, I kept smashing his skull, tears coming down from my eyes, "I killed him earlier, I killed him!" is all my mind could tell me.

My eyes blinded me and i could hear screaming in my ears, only to notice it was my own. I heard cop sirens and i rose slowly, turned around. The voice from the cop roared for me to 'put my weapon down' but my body was frozen in fear and anger. They tackled me down. I willingly let them. Hit my head on the street and woke up not long after in the back of a patrol car. "My luck. Couldn't they have shown up in the motherfucking park?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rose's angelic-like voice said to me from across the elegant dinner table. I looked up from my plate and looked in her direction.

"I was just wondering... what I could do for you, since you know, you're allowing me to stay here." I said looking back down at the table.

"Silly Vincent, You don't have to worry about that, All's well. However... there is one condition that must be set." she stated smiling while taking her fork and slowly placing it into her salad. "That rose, do you have it with you?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rose.

"Yeah."

"Allow me to hold it, whenever we are together, is all." she smiled and resumed eating her salad.

"Y-Yes, Okay." I looked at the faded maroon colors on my hands. "Where's the-"

"Restroom? In the west wing and make a left." I followed her orders and made it into the bathroom, I took in many different sights and paintings, Rose's home had been something of a mansion. I closed the bathroom door behind me upon entrance. I turned on the hot water and rinsed my hands off, the water began to take a crimson appearance. I looked up into the mirror that had been sitting before me. I looked at my black hair and thought to myself. "Do you think she noticed my hands, O-or anything regarding Connor and Harry?" I looked back down at the minorly stained sink bowl. I tried rinsing the sink off with water aggressively, and momentarily after, it had worked. I dried my hands and headed back into the dining room.

"You know how to leave a girl waiting." Rose said to me closing her eyes. I stepped over to her but stopped in my tracks hearing footsteps from behind. They echoed throughout the dining room. Rose opened her eyes and smiled then stood up from her seat and leaned over in the direction of my in a hugging motion. I smiled and reached back but froze once she came into contact with a much taller figure. "Hello, father." She said digging her face into his chest. The man looked down on me and turned away.

"What is with this stray?" He said to me as if I were a pet or something.

"What'd you say?"

"Dammit Rose, You have brought another impudent fool into the household!" He quickly backhanded her and proceeded to putting on a glove. I balled up a fist and said,

"What the hell's wrong with you? She didn't deserve that! All she did was fucking let me stay here for a bit because my fucking family's dead and-" my ranting was soon cut off by the sight of Rose backing away holding her cheek.

"That does not matter, you are a failure and your existence by itself is meaningless. Go back into the slums you had crawled out of. Do not ever socialize with my daughter in anyway or else I will have your head." He said slowly turning away.

"Hey Rose." I said to her with a smile. The man turned around slowly smiling. "What the fuck do you want eh?" I stepped before Rose and confronted the man. "Anything you wanna do to her you've gotta do it to me and be fucking man enough to receive the fucking consequence, Faggot." I tilted my head back a little and whispered to Rose, "No offense." She giggled and grabbed my arm and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Father, it's fine. I will show him to the door momentarily. You may proceed to what you were doing." I tried to speak up but she cut me off. "No Vince, This is the way things have to be. I am sorry." I looked down and heard the man walk away and neither me or Rose moved until a door was heard being closed.

"Why'd you just let him do that to you?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter... Stay for the night... That's the least I could do for you and your situation..." I tried to speak up once more but pulled me by the hand and raced upstairs before her dad came back from the room. She eventually stopped at the top of the stairs and scaled the wall hiding, herself and I. She looked around the corner and acted as if she had seen no one. She pulled me down the hallway and stopped in her tracks as she heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. "Shit." She said under her breath. I thought fast and reached for the knob into a nearby closet and pulled her inside with me and closed the door. It had been rather small.

"First time I've ever heard you curse." I said looking down at her as she smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I'm becoming more like you." She whispered and looking down. We waited in the tight closet for the person to pass by and a little longer. She took my hand once more and opened the door. We advanced cautiously beyond the corner and made it into her room. She released my hand and quickly locked the door.

"Well this... isn't awkward at all." I said looking at her.

"No, It is not. There's an empty room right beside this one, it is locked from the outside... I go there whenever... I'm sad or whatnot." She looked down, "I don't know how you're going to get in there though."

"Why can't I be in here with you?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"Because, My father, mother, and their servants will be arriving to check up on me." She stepped back a little.

"Oh, well can't we... ya know...? Until then." I said reaching for her hands.

"V-Vincent!" She stepped further back, "G-Get out!" My heart sank greatly. I walked over towards her window. "Wait... what are you doing?" She asked with slight fear.

"Go to sleep..." I said to her. She walked over to her bed and lied down looking at me. "Rose..." I called out to her in a mellow tone and she closed her eyes once again. I quickly opened the window and stood on the windowsill. She opened her eyes quickly and tried to get up. I leaned back into the room. "Rose..." She lied back down and closed her eyes. I reached towards the window that had been in the direction of the room Rose mentioned. "Maybe... this is how she gets into the room." I thought to myself. I noticed that the window had been opened and struggled to get inside of it. I looked over at the door and saw a combination of locks on it. "Well... I guess she doesn't want anyone to obtrude on her privacy." After examining the room I walked over to the window. "Ahh... Rose!" I called out looking in the direction of her window. I waited until I saw her face leaning out of the window.

"So you managed to get inside after all?" She asked.

"Yeah... but ya know... It was kind of a tight fit." She blushed and looked down at the neighborhood. "Rose... I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile..." She turned to face me.

"Hm- Ahh!" She flew back from my view. I drew back into the room and listened against the wall.

"Why did I not hear the front door open and close?"

"Maybe you're- you're becoming hard of hearing."

"If I find him I am reporting him to the police on the spot, as long as he can escape a bullet." A heard a gun cock back and stomping into the hallway. "Everyone, grab your arms, find the intruder! Now!" I remained within the room overnight and heard nothing more of the subject except for constant footsteps to and fro amidst the halls.

"Her name..." I spoke up breaking the silence that had remained within the cellar for the past minute or so.

"Hm?"

"Her name was Rose, Wasn't it?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah, I believe so." She smiled at me, "You know her name? Oh! You must've liked her, Yeah Yeah!"

"What kind of assumption?!" I looked away.

"No no! It's obvious!" She pointed in my face. That had been another thing that ticked me off, constant bitching on something that I was completely against answer. I grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the wall forcing her to drop the razor. "H-Hey! I'm not Rose!" She said teasing trying to break free. The cell door had opened behind me.

"Hey now, cut that out you two love birds." The officer said.

"What the hell?!" I turned around releasing Alice and confronted the officer. He turned away and walked out of the cell.

"Come with me, now." He ordered. I stepped forward but stopped in place feeling a sharp blade at my neck.

"Don't you dare try that shit again." Alice whispered to me and later releasing me. I stood there as she skipped around out of the cell and followed the officer. I walked slowly behind the two.

"...Fuck my life..."


	11. Chapter 11

I tried to wipe some chunk of skin off my face but my hands were bound behind my back. "I have an injury," I said calmly to through the black gate to the officer in the front seat. 'shit...what do I tell him? i was in the park and the guy bit the shit outta me? Nah, I'll just see where this takes me, better then going home.'

"Shut up, we saw it" The man in the passenger seat said while hitting the gate with something that looked like a club. I looked down at my leg and it was cleaned and wrapped up tight in bandages.

Sighing i rolled my eyes and watched the street lights pass me by. then I mumbled softly "There goes my hospital excuse. I hope that guy is dead." I said the last part aloud and the man eyed me from the mirror i smiled back and licked some blood off my lips. He gagged and his partner hit the gate again more violently this time, i laughed. The car rolled to a stop at a red light and i heard mumbling from the front like 'crazy bitch' etc etc. Fuck them, i hope the coroners from traces of my skin in his teeth. Goddamn monster. What if i become like him. My eyes widen, 'shit.' I whispered. 'naw.' I shook my head and sat back fiddling with the handcuffs, i got one of my hands free and waited until we stopped at the police station.

Ten minutes later the car stopped and my eyes shot open, i looked out the window and there were 4 other cops waiting for me. "Get out the goddamn car!" I looked to the side and was dragged out, quickly i slid my hand into the handcuff, wasnt worth getting my asskicked. 'I'll just stay quiet,' i told myself. 'easier than getting my teeth busted out.'

For no definite reason all the officers jumped on me, i was like HOLYSHIT! when they came bounding down at me. They could've just taken me into the fucking station, no problem. I mean, sure i killed a guy, with a rock. I grinned when they let me up "Caveman style."

"What the fuck are you smiling about" a female with the breath of a dog way too close to my face said. I wanted to push her face away. She lead the way for the rest and spoke to the man at the desk.

"what's this one here for?" The man looked at me with curious eyes examining the blood and injury on my leg.

"Murder. Found on the street, smashed a man's skull in with a piece of cement. Claiming to have been attacked by the victim." The lady sneered.

I held back a laugh when the man chuckled and said "Looks like she won the fight. What's your name little lady?" I smirked and then stopped quickly when the lady turned around.

"My name's Sarah." Then i was called over so she could process my fingerprints.

"I think you know what to do young lady, erm monster." I stuck my tongue out at her and put my thumb on the black ink sponge then i placed it on the document that had my name on it.

By now most of the officers walked away, they took the fucking handcuffs off of me after they did a body search. A guy did it too, i shivered at the memory, unintentionally molested.

I got my watch taken, fucking pissed me off. That was my dads watch.

I walked into the cell the lady lead me to and i sat down on a bunk. My eyes searched the room for the sink, found it in the far corner with brown rusted handles, had a white base that looked at if it were clinging onto the wall for dear life. I looked at the water pipe underneath it that lead into the cement floor and i smiled remembering the man with the pool of blood. Getting up i walked over to the demented looking sink noticing all the dents with words and dirt marks on it, just above it was a dirty mirror, i could just barely see my reflection in it. It looked nasty, the blood was dried onto my face and i saw what must've been chunks of brain in my hair. Taking the small bar of white soap from the place it held next to the cold water lever.

After wetting the soap I began to lather it in my hands and found some cuts beneath the dried blood. I ignored the stinging and brought my attention to my face.

I washed it off and revealed the young girl that was hiding from the officers in that mask. Of course the blood couldn't be removed.

"Hey c'mere." I heard a voice saw from behind me, turning around i saw a cop holding out a pair of clothes. "Here, change your clothes, then get some rest, tomorrows gonna be a long day." He smiled at me and i grimaced then took the clothes. After he retreated i did my best to conceal myself while changing, from the others in their cells.

I looked myself over after changing, i was wearing a large pair of grey basketball shorts and a white shirt that was two sizes too small. I mean i wasn't trying to be picky but, damn what a choice of clothes. I disposed of my entrance clothes best i could. Then i drenched my hair in a weak attempt to clean it and tied it up after i finally gave up.

I walked over to the small bunk and laid down closing my eyes.

Tonight i was attacked by a cannibal, or what i thought was one, I killed a man, And i was a caught and arrested. Boy, my mom aint ever letting me go out again.


	12. Chapter 12

We had been walking throughout the police station for a couple minutes. They were idiots to allow a girl like Alice to roam freely amongst them, you couldn't read a single thing about her.

"Alright, So the master of the Valence Manor had decided to cut you some slack. Only problem is you've gotta serve some time in a detention center to learn some respect." Alice jumped up and smiled, "Not you girlie, the trespasser." The officer said pointing at me. A sly smirk grew on my face. "But hey you're not home free... There's still that forestfire you caused."

"You did that?!" Alice shouted in anger. I placed my hands against the back of my hair and looked around. "Who's the one that killed someone here?" She turned red with even more anger.

"Hey now, you guys can fight somewhere outside of our jurisdiction." The officer said motioning us to go through the front doors. Alice skipped along out of the door and waited for the officer and I to come out the station. Another officer had been waiting at the cop car for us, he opened the back seat door for Alice to get in first. I got in second and the officer who escorted us out headed back inside. They locked the doors and the officer that had been waiting for us got into the driver's seat.

"What's your names?" He asked us barely turning his head back.

"Alice." Alice had said before I could speak.

"And you?" The officer asked, I gave no response as I simply looked out of the window.

"His name's Vincent." She said to him leaning forward.

"A quiet one eh? He's not gonna last long in T.D.F." He started up the engine and pulled out of the lot. I looked out of the window pensively, remembering the events of yesterday.

_The Final Day_

I looked up at the clock it read '11:59'. I looked out the window at how dark it was. All I could think about was what were to happen to Rose if I were caught by her father. I had to check on her, to make sure she was okay. I proceeded into her room through the window the same way I entered this one. I looked at her beautiful face as she slept there beneath her covers. I walked over to her dresser beside her bed while pulling out the rose. I place it inside of a crack within the wooden dresser. I then walked back towards the window and took one final look at her, this time she had been smiling while keeping her eyes closed. I hadn't noticed that the door had flung open behind me.

"There you are!" I turned around to see her father armed with a shotgun. He pointed it at me and steadily kept his finger on the trigger. I felt for the windowsill and had to make a quick decision. I turned around quickly and leaped out of the window. I closed my eyes and sighed at how far up I had been. I landed softly on my torso. I heard him approaching the window cocking the shotgun. He appeared from it and aimed it at me. I rolled over swiftly and leaned up against the wall making sure he couldn't fire at me, being that the windowsill served as a great cover. If he wanted a shot at me he'd have to be down here with me. I sprinted across the yard and ran towards the front trying to go back in the direction of my uncle's home, only to but stopped by a cold single shotgun barrel at my chin.

"D-Dammit." I raised my arms into the air and looked at the man.

"Since I'm a man of honor, Do you wish to bear any last words?" He asked me. I thought briefly.

"Yeah... I'm in love with your daughter." I said looking at him sternly. He readied his finger but stopped and lowered it, while sighing.

"You went through all of this just for the price of love?" I simply nodded in response.

"I'd do anything for her, even if that includes death, Sir." I lowered my arms, "She's amazingly beautiful, not just on the outside but also on the inside." He raised the gun once more and pulled out his cellphone.

"Yes, 911. There's a trespasser on my yard, I have him at gunpoint." After several minutes he put his phone away and pointed in the direction of the porch. I sat down on the steps nonchalantly. 'Well... there goes my chance with Rose...' I thought to myself. I suddenly heard sirens echoing throughout the neighborhood. I looked over in the direction of where they had come from, it had been the same area of the forest that had now been covered in ash and cinder. Two cop cars pulled up in the driveway. Three officers had opened their doors and before they took a step I walked over to them.

"Take me already." I said sadly holding out my wrists. The officer simply placed handcuffs on me and walked over to Rose's father.

"Mr. Valence, I see that you had everything under control." The officer said shaking his hand.

"Yes, indeed. Please hurry and get that disgusting excuse for a child out of here." He said shooing away the officer. As I tried to enter the car I had suddenly been caught by a warm grasp around my body from behind. In one of the person's hands had been a black rose with a red stem.

"Rose... I'm sorry..."

"No, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have ever gone against my father's orders." She said hugging tighter.

"Hey... Give me the rose..." She loosened her grip, "I'll come back for you Rose, I promise." she let go of me entirely and slipped the rose inside of my hand. Then stepped away from me as I got into the car. I don't know why I could just be a man and tell her how I felt about her... there had always been something to keep it from being mentioned, but now it had been decided. I'm going to get out of jail or prison or wherever the hell we're headed and I'll return to her.

"Dude, Stop daydreaming, we're like here." Alice said poking my arm. I looked up at her.

"Oh, sorry." I turned my attention to the tenement styled building and sighed, then thought to myself.

'Don't worry Rose, I'm coming.'


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke from my snooze to the sound of clanging on the bars of my cell. I jumped up and looked at the man standing at the door. "Hi..." I kept my head down, he was giving a shameful look, a surprised look. The door opened and he stepped in and stood against the wall across from where i was seated at on the bunk.

"Hey, Sarah. What's got you all locked up in here? Get in an accident and hurt someone this time?" The man smiled, the wrinkles on his face smoothed out into a kind playful expression as his soft brown eyes praised me. They rested on my leg.

I looked at him with an expression that indicated that he was correct. Then i nodded my head and looked back at the floor. "I was stupid this time, dad would be pissed."  
The man came over and sat on my bed. "Yeah your dad would be pissed. You know how long it took him to clear his own record, to become a detective?" I sighed. "He would rather have killed you then seen you behind bars in this condition. Not even i can get you out of your situation. What were you thinking? Have you gone nuts?"

I smiled and mumbled "Probably.."

I felt something cold get slipped into my hands and my eyes looked over it. It was one of my dads badges, i clenched my fist around it and looked at his best friend. "Sorry that he died, but you shouldn't be doing this to yourself...to your mother. Its ridiculous, Sarah. Look at where you are, just look around yourself and just think about what you'll decide to do next. Thats something your father didn't do, look at where he is now."

I tightened my jaw and felt around the badge for the sharp point. Who did this old man think he was talking about dad like that...i'll kill him. "Shut the fuck up old man, you didn't know my dad. He was just another person you walked over to get where you are today. For all i know you got him killed."  
I quickly stood and lashed my arm out at the man stabbing him in the eye with the badge's sharp end and he fell to his knees screaming in agony. "Wha...You monster!" He said in shock, i kicked him in the face before he rose and he flew back and smacked his head on the cement wall. As his body slid down there was a trail of blood.

I looked away drawing my attention to the two officers approaching my cell with guns. Once again i was told to drop my weapon, i just swiftly raised my hands and pointed to show them the badge was stuck in the mans eye. A male officer pushed me face first onto the wall and handcuffed my hands together. I just laughed and said "Could you be anymore rough, i don't think the people in the next cell over could hear my head being slammed on the goddamn wall."

The other guy checked on Detective Wallace. I don't think he'll be looking out of that eye anytime soon. I hope he gets brain damage. While being dragged out of the cell, i heard the man yell for the others to call for paramedics. I just kept my head down and walked slowly with the face paced officer who 'oh so kindly' pushed me all the way to the front desk.

The officers partener was already at the desk and held me by the arm as the other told the man about my recent incident inside my cell. The man at the desk shook his head morosely and took out my documents. "I told him, friend of her father or not, he'd better take some kind of firearm with him. Goddamn hermit ain't

listen to me." I smiled at the man, he gave me the evil eye and i dropped my gaze to my feet.

"C`mon NOW!" The officers grabbed both of my arms and yanked me out the door.

I pulled away from their grip and made my way to the car that they were leading me to. "I'm not fucking three years old bitches, i think i can walk on my own." Stopping at the car door i turned around and opened the door with one of my bounded down hands.

After hassling with the door to get it completely open i sat in my seat and heard a chuckle from one of the officers as the door slammed next to me. "You're a feisty one, eh?" The young looking officer said as he got into the car sitting in the passenger's seat. I smiled reluctantly at the guy as the older man who approached the cell not too long before, got into the drivers seat.

"Don't mess with that one Tom, shoulda seen her in action; she packs a bite and a half!" He told his fellow policeman.

I looked out the window as the sun creeped over the horizon, greeting the clouds for another day of this hell to begin. After a few minutes of chatter and me resting my head back on the seat wondering where the fuck i was going now, i overheard the two cops talking about me:

"You think she'll survive in the big house?" The younger one asked.

"If she got some street smarts, hell yeah. And by what she been doin' i think this girl here got it in 'er blood not only the blood on her hands eitha. If only you were in earlier this mornin' Briggs and a few others dragged her ass in the station. The poor thin' was all covered in blood, leg lookin' like it was 'bouta fall off! Goddamn craziest sight i ever seen in that place."

I strained my ears to listen as i heard the younger one mumble "I heard she was the top detective's daughter...is that true?"

The old man stayed quiet and i saw a slight nod of his head as our eyes met in the rearview mirror, he looked away quickly as he could and kept his eyes on the road. I looked at the younger one, one last time before i turned my head towards the window as everything past me, just like time was doing.

I let myself get lost in thought as the images of my dads badge, my moms tears and the solemn words 'Sorry that he died' spun in my head.

Didn't matter one way or another, he's still dead. I locked away the thoughts of him in the very back of my brain and i decided to bring my attention to the words_the big house._ And frighteningly enough, i knew what place he was talking about. But i really wasn't afraid of anyone anymore.

I didn't give a fuck anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Alice and I proceeded through the door and entered a cafeteria-like area. It had been the size of an average classroom and had two doors for bathrooms. The officers have a brief chat with the guards here then leave. Alice waves to them 'goodbye' until the doors close.

"So, Wanna make some new friends?" Alice asked me.

"Friends...? Nah..." I replied looking down. Suddenly I felt some weight on my back and arms and legs had swung around me, "A-Alice what are you doing?"

"I can't touch the floor, it's lava!" She said, "You're invincible to lava so bring me across it." I sighed and carried her towards a table where a few people sat. They all stared at me as if I were crazy.

"You guys got an eye problem or somethin'?" I said to them. In response they began to ball their fists and sat up in their seats.

"So the new guy thinks he can come in here and start shit?" The tallest one said.

"I guess..." I said and noticed Alice's grip began to loosen.

"Time to teach this punk a lesson." He stood up and was about to leap towards me; however, Alice leapfrogged off my back and stood on the table making the four remain in place. She punted the tallest one in the chin knocking him back. Two short and stocky, twins had ran to the other table and told the guys there something- I wouldn't know because I was more interested in what Alice was doing. I looked at the guy at the other table he had been running towards me holding a crowbar. Alice poked her foot out and knocked the guy over by the chin as he released hold of the crowbar, I caught it and swept the guy off his legs making him fall to the floor. Eventually several other guys surrounded us and I stood there holding the crowbar steadily.

"Why are you guys like working together anyways? Aren't some of you better than the others?" I said with intent to make them turn on one another. One guy had given me the expression of cooperation.

"Guys, don't listen to him. He's just trying to make us turn on each other." A fat kid said.

"Yeah, Fail on his part. Let's get 'em!" Some other guy said.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" The fat guy retorted.

"Your mom did when I fucked her last night." The guy said teasing. The fat guy had caught him off guard by swinging and hitting the other guy in the face, and just like that the tables had been turned. Everyone was fighting one another.

"Hehe, Good Job." Alice said to me briefly before springing into the air and connecting her foot to a someone's face. I turned around and whacked countless guys with the crowbar, not killing them but knocking them out, until one guy catches it and tosses it aside. He had been a lot taller and muscular, probably the strongest one in the room. He lifted me by the collar and struck me twice, both powerful, in the ribs then tossed me effortlessly across the room. I slid on the floor trying to stop but came into contact with the wall. I looked over at the guy as he lifted the tables and tossed them aside.

"What the hell are you...?" I said under my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time the car came to a stop i was already off in lala land, half asleep, almost drowning in my own drool. "Wake up, we're here" The young officer said as he opened the door for me and helped me out by grabbing my arm, after noticing i was sleepy.

After i got out of the car i pulled away from him and hissed with a hint of venom in my voice "don't touch me bitch." I stumbled on the gravel like ground and sighed trying to steady myself the old man unlocked the handcuffs and pushed me towards a boring-looking building. I guess it was some sort of office for the staff or something.  
Well, i guess originally we were supposed to head to this other boring building but there was some sort of commotion going on in it, so we were steered to the far right, towards this one.

On the inside it looked dimly lit the walls were white, and the room was open and spacious. There was a large desk to the far left and a row of plastic grey chairs off to the right. Someone was already sitting there. The young officer indicated for me to go sit down. I sat farthest away i could from the guy, i don't like going near people i don't know.

I sat down and looked at the mitch-math tiled floor, they were grey and white with those weird little specks you'd usually see on a school's floor. Sitting back i noticed my feet didn't reach the floor, and when i sneaked a peek at the guy next to me he was trying not to laugh, he eyed how i was swinging my feet while sitting in the chair. So i guess that means this is my first time being laughed at for my height in a while.

I looked around at the officers standing at the desk talking, and i looked at the guns in their holders on the men's waist. I thought ' i wonder what would happen if i grabbed a gun and shot the officers...' Then the thoughts vanished when an officer in the corner i didn't notice at first saw me looking at the gun and moved closer to me as if saying 'don't you dare.'

I heard a snicker come from beside me thats when i saw that the guy had moved silently and quickly from his seat across all the others to the one next to me. He was looking at me as if wondering what a small, weak-looking girl is doing here.

When seeing i was paying attention to him he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "The names Patch, its a pleasure to meet you, what's your name?" I laughed at his politeness and i pulled my hand away as if acting like i was actually flattered.

Then i mumbled "My names Sarah, nice to meet you too."

"Hey Patch! Stop flirting with the poor girl, i mean jesus christ she just got here and you don't even know why she's here."

One of the other officers laughed and pat the others back "You gotta admit, he is a charmer, and they're both teenagers, they're gonna bother one another even if we tried to separate them!" After seeing the man made a point, they left us alone.

I looked at Patch, for once noticing his light brown eyes with long eyelashes and his tan skin that totally went against the shortcut dirty blonde hair on his head. He grinned showing a row of pure white straight teeth and winked. I gotta say, this guy sure was a charmer. He was a badass one too wearing his black and grey striped shirt with a pair of jeans, and some black sneaker, a scarf with a dark grey jacket. He put one of his arms around the back of my chair and smirked noticing how i was gawking at him.

"So what are you here for, hon?" I scooted away from him and looked down.

"I did stuff, okay?" i sighed. "how about you?"

He shrugged and looked at the wall. "eh, same here." He looked at me up and down and smiled "I like your look, its like you're psycho!" He patted my back playfully.

"Thanks, so what's going on in the other building?" I blinked wondering about it, he laughed.

"Just a couple of dumbasses starting a fight that they probably can't even finish..don't worry it'll end soon enough."

I looked down at the floor shaking my head, wtf'd at what kind of place i got myself into this time.


	16. Chapter 16

I could feel the floor begin to moderately shake as he sprinted closer to me. I quickly stood up and lied against the wall. He cocked back a fist and swung hard. I tilted my head over eluding the attack and redirecting it at the wall. I then tried punching him in the face, but it appeared to have no effect. He pulled me up by the collar and slammed my back against the wall.

"Who the hell... WHAT the hell are you?!" I asked trying to break free.

"Me?" The guy replied with an extremely deep voice, and a bit of a retarded accent.

"Yeah... You."

"I, Hugo."

"Heh, Name's Vincent nice to-" breaking my sentence I pushed off the wall and knocked him over. When I turned back to look at him he had just been lying there. 'What's with that guy?' I thought to myself. I turned back around to take a knee to the gut. I looked up and had my neck caught into someone's grasp.

"You and I, for this battle we are comrades." The guy said with a russian accent.

"Then why the hell would you-"

"No time for questions, fight!" He pushed my backwards and connected a few blows to random people. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into' I thought. Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Then very light breathing as the person began to lie their head on my collarbone.

"You do these things to forestall our next meeting?" She said, surprisingly having the same voice as... Rose! I turned around quickly and saw nothing but a few guys dropped on the floor.

"Was that... Rose?" I asked myself aloud.

"Geez man, you're over here just imagining she's here." Alice said to me with a devilish smile. I looked at her with enmity and simply smiled, she pointed at 'Hugo'. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, but he's not _dead_ or anything." Alice suddenly looked away from the big guy and turned her attention to me. I looked into her eyes which had now gotten a blank expression, she walked stiffly looking around. "Alice...?"

"D...dead?" she stuttered and then raised her hands and looked at them. "It's only right if I kill him as I did to that boy who's name I haven't received."

"What are you saying?"

"It is only just and fair." she said proceeding to the large guy. I reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, Stop! That's unnecessary." I said, trying to persuade her into not finishing Hugo. Just then a chair had flown across the air. I looked in the direction of which it had come out of. I released my grasp of Alice's wrist as I saw two guys charging directly in my direction. As soon as I let her go, she darted off in the direction of Hugo, who had been struggling to get up. I punted the guy on the left in the shin and tossed him onto his buddy on the right.

"Fuck off." I said, clandestinely happy with my short victory. Then, I had remembered Alice's situation. I leaped over them in her direction just to be tossed right back to where I was originally by the guy I had kicked. I lied there for a bit, on my back. Taking a short breath, I looked up and saw the guy with the russian accent fighting them both. It was obvious that he needed my help, but I thought to myself 'Why should I help him? He didn't help me in anyway.' The guy was soon being held back one of the opposing guys as the other threw blows at him. Seeing how he began to cough up blood, I stood up and brushed off my pants. After wasting time doing something irrelevant and a tad cocky, I confronted the guy who had been punching the other.

"You again?" he said as he turned his attention to me. I stood there nonchalantly as the guy took it to offense, and tried to punch me. I stepped back once, then he threw another fist into the air, which had the same results as the first one. Eventually, after throwing so many useless attacks the guy had began to get angered, "Why don't you fight-" before he could finish, I struck him in the gut with my own fist. His buddy released the guy I had been trying to get free only to take a knee to the gut and fall slowly to the floor slowly.

"You have my thanks." He said to me.

"Don't mention it." I said trying to ignore him.

"Alik." he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Vincent." I replied looking at the guards who had looked as if they had witnessed something horrifying. I looked in the direction of my short "friend" Alice, only to see her covered in blood. It had been a bloody mess, red everywhere, scattered across the walls and on the floor. I walked slowly towards her as she shivered and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to do it... something just came over me," tears began to build in her eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with me!" she yelled as her clear tears became maroon as they fell from her face. I held out a hand in support for her. She had been here because of me, I had made her who she was now. If she's gonna do anything from this point on then, we've gotta stick together. She's a little psycho as well... I wonder why? She looked up at my hand as if it had been something she had waited for all of her life. I smiled at her and she returned one as well, taking my hand. I helped her to her feet as the two guards sat there in astonishment. Alik had come towards us, and whispered,

"Listen girl, you're not going to last that long here without getting the capital sentence if you keep that up." She flashed a look at him then the guards as they approached.

"My comrades! How does the day treat you two?" Alik said stepping slowly towards them with his hands high in the air. The two split around him and walked by, Alik's speed got a little slower and I saw his hands draw back. It was obvious to me what was about to take place.


End file.
